


Dimensional patroller Son Gohan

by Zenomew



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Punch Man, Toriko - Fandom
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenomew/pseuds/Zenomew
Summary: Son Gohan is tasked with preserving time and peace throughout the ominiverese





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

** Dimensional patrol HQ Tokio-toki city west **

* * *

“ Congratulations from now on you are a dimensional protector “ the Giru like robot said to Gohan 

“ Thanks! “

“ Please report to the no 135 to receive your uniforms “

Gohan rushed to the reception where he received his uniforms a orange spandex-like suit made of special moldable color changing nanofibers that can adapt to different styles of clothing and can survive planet destroying ki blasts without a scratch 

* * *

** Later **

* * *

"You know I don't like you doing this."

"Mom—"

"My little boy, going off to other universes! What if you get hurt?"

It was the same argument every time. His mom had always been against his stints in saving the world— but that was in favor of studying. 

Considering everything that had occurred the last few years, what with The Cell Games,the whole universe getting destroyed and time patrol how smart he was from years of forced study, 

Chi-chi wasn't nearly as persistent with her old obsession considering that most high payed job a.k.a time patrol or dimension patrol or the AMLE (anti Malvolent time looping entities) Now, she didn't want him to go so that her baby didn't have to leave her.

‘ I understand that— I really did. After what happened dad even though he could stay with us here despite dying mom was afraid that Goten and I would eventually get killed and leave her, too. But, then again...’ Gohan thought

"Mom, no person or thing in those universes who can stop those monsters it no big deal I can handle them easily no sweat but, that's why I've got to go, see. They can't protect themselves like I can protect myself." Gohan argued 

"But—" she started 

"Mom," Gohan cut her off. "This is something that dad would do."

She didn't have any more arguments after that.

* * *

**Unknown location**

* * *

“ Son Gohan? Funny I just got assignment to look after an other you this morning “ a man with short spiky light brown hair wearing a green military styleled scarf covering his face till his nose

“ Another me ? “

“ Yep,anyways the name’s Jun’ichi “he outstretchedhis hand

“ Son Gohan “ Gohan replied taking the handshake with his famous Son gin

"Ready bro for your first assignment ?"grinned at me.

Gohan smirked at him. "Of course."

“ When you get there, talk to the leader of the village you remember your background ? “

“ Yeah a traveling gourmet hunter who happened to chance on the village “

“ Your mission “

“ Save the village from a pack of starving Gerolds and banborows while Toriko and Peck deal with the mammoth-bear “

“ Good luck “he said before Gohan got teleported

* * *

A/N First stop Toriko !


	2. Save the village

* * *

** Save the village **

* * *

The village was in turmoil as the Gerolds wrecked havoc on itToriko and Peck were away dealing with the mammoth bear there was no one left to defend the village 

Each of the five heads of a Gerold roared as he destroyed few hut looking for food

(Crying sounds)

All five heads turned to see a six year old boy sobbing and trying to crawl back

—Thum— 

The bird took a step forward and 

“ Kiai “

The bird was blasted back with a concentrated shockwave 

“ Hey you ok ? “ Gohan (who was wearing a orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of spandex orange cargo pants which he molded from his suit) asked

“ Whooaa !! “ the kid looked at him awed

“ Try to stay out of the way it going to be dangerous “

The kid nodded before running away 

“ So let’s see “ Gohan tapped on his scouter

“ Umuu..Gerold huh ? looks like a mutant Dodrio each of the five heads is completely autonomous, so it is capable of pecking out an enemy's eyes with one sharp beak while using its long neck to wrap around another enemy at the same time.but best of all it has high fat content it is also rich and flavor and tastes really good hey Gohan save some for me after your done Kay?! “ Gohan’s support intel told him

“Uhh...ok “

Flapping their wings the Gerolds escaped into the skies, jabbing and attacking Gohan who dodged all attacks they threw at him

Unfortunately for them Gohan was just toying with them to judge their powers and now—

Ducking down he divebombed to a Gerold’s belly hard

“ One down “

He appeared in between two Gerolds his arms outstretched with small balls of ki which he sent on the two causing a explosion that killed them

“Three down “

“Geyoo ! “ the last one attacked with one of her[1] head aiming for the eye while the others targeted the limbs

“ hey that’s dirty “ Gohan said angrily as he blasted her back

“ and done now for the banborows umu 

“ Banborows they are like large boar-like beasts with brown skin and green stripe-like patterns on their backs. They have a large mane of red hair which goes down their backs and four large tusks in their maws. Their eyes are red in color and they have two small spikes on the bridge of their noses I think but they tast okay though “

Gohan tapped his watch causing a a holographic map to appear let’s see about sixty five Banborows three O’clock west“

Gohan flew in the direction of the boarssoon enough he saw a huge heard of them heading to the village 

Renzoku Kikōdan ( Continuous Energy Bullets)  Gohan threw hisarms to their sides, charges up ki and then he threw his hands forward rapidly fireing many energy blasts. It is effective for quick, widespread, and massive amounts of damage and obliterated the heard completely 

“ Man that was a good warm up “

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

HQ

* * *

A young fourteen year old saiyan girlwith hair resembling a much shorter version of Raditz hair with few red bangs at the tip waited impatiently for Gohan with her tail wagging furiously when-

With a swirl of colourful lights Gohan appeared and immediately came face to face with a starry eyed girl with a feral grin

“ did you get it ? did you ?! “ She asked

“ Y-yeah here “ Gohan threw a hoi-poi capsule which transformed into a large lunch box which she immediately attacked

“ Itadakimasu !  So good-mmmhh- the bones[1]are edible to like potato chips but chewier “ She said eating the roasted meat Gohan bought “What took you so long anyways ?

“ They insisted to celebrate with them and....” Gohan starched behind his head with an awkward laugh 

“ Well since this (chew) tastes so good I forgive you this time “ she said eating another piece

‘ What did I even do wrong anyways ? ‘ he sweat dropped 

“ Glad you liked it ummm- “ Gohan fumbled with her name

“ Oh right I forgot to tell you about myself name’s Maze Cuz “she introduced herself casually 

“ Cuz ?

Yeah I’m your older sister my dad was your dad brother his name was Radish or something ”

“Naani ? “ Gohan shouted his jaw hanging

* * *

[1] animals also have gender they are not objects to be called it I hate it when they are treated like that 😡

[2] I’m taking about the Mammoth bear bones not the Gerolds

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

New long term missions ?

* * *

“ Wait Y-you’re “ Gohan asked

—Ruffle—

“ ?! “

“ I love that face you look so Kawai “ Mizo purred ruffling his hair

“ Aren’t you um a “ he asked nervously 

“ Him please he doesn’t even care about me he left my mom and me on some random planet and six years later he got himself killed “

“ Uhh.........”

* * *

Enter flashback

* * *

Night club in some random planet

* * *

"Vegeta shaved his hair off," Raditz said, before he and Vegeta burst out into loud laughter at the memory as Nappa reddened even more.

"A Saiyan's hair never grows back," Nappa grumbled. "I've been bald ever since."

"Vegeta did it in his sleep, and Nappa cried when he woke up and saw his reflection!" Raditz barked out.

"I DID NOT CRY!" Nappa yelled adamantly. Raditz slammed one fist down on the table, raising his other hand to his eyes as he laughed hysterically. 

Vegeta lowered his head to his arms on the table, trying his best to hide his laughter but failing miserably.

“ Eh Vegeta are chocking? “

“ Quiet I’m trying to think here “ he barked

“ Yes sir “

“ Hn “ he grunted as a chick passed by them

“ Wow Your Majesty, look how she swishes her butt when she walks," commented Radditz. "She has a nice ass."

"And nice curves also," added Nappa. "I would love to get my hands on her..."

Vegeta smirked. "Sorry, Nappa. If anyone here is worth having, I will have her."

"Oh come on, Vegeta," Raditz growled adamantly. "You always get first dibs on the good-looking females!"

“ You have a problem with that “ he growled 

“ No sir ! “ Raditz shrank back

“ Hmph thought so “

* * *

A few drinks later

Hey cutie do you want to cross tails with me naya~ “ a woman with short silky hair climbed on Raditz and

“ Eepp “

The vision blurred

“ Wha what was that wait a “ Gohan asked confused

“ That was probably me eu “ Mizo replied starching her hair

Wait if that Ratiz was your dad then that was your mom...and you they “ Gohan rambled turning red

“ I was curious I just wanted to see how they met “ She replied also turning a bit red

“ Anyway “ she placed her hand on his head [1]

"However, trying creating additional timelines to a set of  infinite timelines is effectively dividing by zero, messsing up everything. We don't need more timelines Trunks. So either help me defuse these other timelines or we all are done for ."

“But why are they even doing this anyways ?

They just want "energy" to unseal the Demon Realm, because that worked in Yu Yu Hakushoand Berserk and our universe so why not in the others ? “

“ But long term missions don’t worry I contacted Xelor[2] to help me “

* * *

Four days later

* * *

Xelor arrived a bit exhausted [3] but lent the spare Xelor clock to help in better control over time with a lot of warning on how to operate it

Contacting the other admins the new long term missions were finally out

* * *

[1] Sorry but some of her past will be revealed later on  
  


[2] **Xelor** is the time God and one of the Gods that rule the world of twelve in **Wakfu** , as well a user of Black magic. Xelor is also the God Xelors (the users of time magic) his the founder of time magic

[3] Even if your a god crossing different two different dimensional multiversal systems is exhausting

* * *

Next to one punch man universe!!


	4. Protecting the earth of heroes

* * *

New mission ! Protecting the earth by defeating Earth's Apostle ?

* * *

“ Ready for your first long term mission ? “ Tomiko asked looking casually at the huge backpack Gohan was carrying 

“ Yes “

“ The earth of this dimension has several threats from low level monsters to galactic conquerors and ancient monsters mostly handled by Saitama and few heros but in this timeline these events are happeningbefore Saitama is ready to deal with them your mission is to keep humanity safe till Saitama... “ Tomiko stopped “ ....for three years “

“ For wha-“

“ Good luck bye “

* * *

In A-City, a mysterious humanoid figure hovers over the populace below. Then, without any warning, the figure creates several balls of energy before throwing them down at the city. Upon contact, massive explosions occurred where the attacks struck, destroying the city and resulting in massive casualties.  


The Hero Association had sent few A class heroes to deal with the threat (Lighting Max and Smile man stilll haven’t joined yet this is three years earlier remember) Unfortunately, the monster is too powerful and easily defeats both of them.

...

In the middle of the destroyed city, a woman carrying crying little girl (possibly the same school girl who would have still survived the attack three years later) 

the creature who caused all this slowly approaches her from behind. He extends his hand to the two before the hand itself suddenly grows and expands to demonic proportions, ready to crush them when

a mysterious figure appeared between them out of nowhere

Gohan had just one second to blink before a giant purple hand closed in on him quickly releasing his ki Gohan destroyed the had with ease causing the thing to roar in pain 

“ Y-y-you dare to harm me Vaccine Man !“

briefly dumbfounded at first sight ofthe purple creature that suspicious looked like Piccolo Gohan narrowed his eyes“ are you a Namekian ? “

“ What nonsense are you chattering about you hairless ape !? I am Vaccine Man. I am mother earth's apostle. I am here to exterminate the human race by the will of the planet herself “

“ If you are earth’s apostle why are you slaughtering these innocent people like that ? “

Vaccine Man also lookingseemed amused by the question “ Allow me to enlighten you naive child if you didn’t hear me before . Humans are polluting the Earth to the brink of complete ecosystem collapse, poisoning nature in their desire for blind, callous progress. Thus, like the infestation that they are, I shall exterminate them like germs that they are."

These people have nothing to do with not all humans are responsible for for harming the earth killing them achieved nothing !what did that woman do ? or that girl She's about four or something, right? How much damage to the Earth is she doing? What's the worst thing she could have done in her life? “

“ Humans are viruses innocent or not it’s my duty to kill them all “

“ Humans are just as important to earth as other creatures !  “

Vaccine man was taken aback the kid actually made a very good point; the Earth needs humans they are necessary . But... he was born from the pollution caused by the humans. They had to be destroyed for the Earth's sake.

"I was  made  to kill humans! I was born from their pollution." Vaccine Man struggles to defend his belief. "Eradicating humans is my purpose given to me by Mother Earth herself! “

“  Your delusional ! “

“ What the hell is going on ? “ a beaten up A rank hero thought to himself looking at the kid arguing with the monster

* * *

Dimensional HQ

* * *

‘ He’s seriously having a debate about ethics with a monster mew ‘ Tomiko depanned while fixing the communication 

“ I am Vaccine Man! The Earth is a single living organism! And you humans are the disease-causing germs killing it! so I have to vaccinate the earth of all humans “

“That’s not how vaccinations work !vaccine works by training the immune system to recognize and combat pathogens, either viruses or bacteria. To do this, certain molecules from the pathogen must be introduced into the body to trigger an immune respo-“

Vaccine Man went to rebuttal, but found he actually had nothing to say back to that Oh well he wasn’t really good with arguing so Vaccine Man created several energy spheres and launched them right at the half saiyain resulting in an explosion.

“ Hey that was rude I was talking ! “

Feeling more enraged than ever, vs body suddenly began morphing and transforming. In a flash, he has transformed into a more monstrous form, with pupiless red-glowing eyes, tusks on his mouth, and much sharper claws and teeth. He now stood at least 20 meters tall, completely towering over a unfazed Gohan and looking down at him with sheer anger.

" You !  You shall mock me no more  !" Vaccine Man angrily yells out with a more menacing voice.

Rising a gigantic fist, Vaccine Man brings it down onGohan with incredible force, creating a strong shock-wave that ripped throughout the whole city But to the shock and disbelief of the Demon-Class monster, the kid caught his giant fist with one hand casually.

" T-This cannot be... " Vaccine Man is at a loss for words at what he considered impossible.

Gohan unleashed a  massive energy wave from the hand that was holding Vaccine Man's fist. In a matter of seconds, the shocked monster is completely engulfed by the energy wave,cutting off the attack Gohan let the baldly roasted and injured Vaccine Man fall on the crater created from the energy attack.

“ I-I ca-must not lose I will ki-i-ll “

“ killing humans is not going to save earth“ Gohan shouted 

"You ask me to do nothing then what of the pollution given off by your species? Earth suffers because of it, and if I do not act in her stead, she will eventually die! hakkk!! “ He spat out a purplish green liquid possibly his blood

"I mean, yeah, we're pretty bad at that. That's true. But that doesn't mean we can't be better. But anyway, you're ignoring what I asked earlier: why start here? I mean, if you were blowing something that was giving out loads of pollution, that'd make sense. But here? A random city. Seems like you're just wasting your time ."

silence filled the space, with Vaccine Man laying in his crater with his mouth agape. 

Gohan stretched out his hand and sent a pulse of ki healing Vaccine man

“  ‼️⁉️ “ Vaccine man looked at him shocked 

"You could probably do more good overall by just campaigning against pollution orprotecting the forests from further harm instead of actively trying the mass murder humans “

“....”

“ Here “ Gohan placed a emerald green orb

With an impassive gaze, he looked at the orb observing it for a while before taking it and flying into the air, launching himself toward a large forest 

“ Impressive you managed to convince him to change “ a old man with light blue eyes and tan skin .spike white hair, thick white eyebrows, and a thick white mustache wearing a long-sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light-colored pants, and Tai Chi slippers complimented “ However you lack awareness of your surroundings and let your guard down too easily “

“ ??? “

Looking at the boy’s confusion Bang sighed “ While you might be strong enough to withstand your opponent’s attack the ones near you cannot like the woman and her daughter or your bag “

“ My Bag !! “ Gohan turned to see  🔥 eating up most of his backpack he was still carrying (a little fire can’t hurt someone who can tank solar systemlevel attacked easily)

* * *

Few minutes of futile attempts to put out the fire

* * *

“ Mom is going to kill me  😰😰😰 “ Gohan mournfully said looking at the charred remains of his bag “ all the money hoi-poi capsules and food was in there “

“ Cough “ Bang coughed “ Seeing that you have nowhere to go would you like to come to my dojo ? “

“ Really Thanks ! “

* * *

Vaccine sat in the middle of a forest, enjoying the sounds around him as he meditated, deep in thought over his last encounter.

The forest was unusually quiet no bird chirping or the various bleats, groans, and moans of the wildlife that lived throughout the forest almost like the forest had gone quite for him to reflect 

Vaccine Man felt the energy orb begin pulse almost like it wanted to communicate 

closing his eyes he tried to resonate with the orb, instantly he felt Nature the wild yet soft breeze,smell of fresh air and dew drops Vaccine Man allowed himself 

enjoythe peaceful feeling for a moment, till he felt it..the feeling of pure anger just like the anger of earth he felt when he was created 

He looked up to see a beast that looked humanoid to a certain degree, 

It was made up completely of entangled vines and branches, the top half of its body was that of an armored man. It has two green eyes that were filled with pride and anger. Its lower body was that of a horse, but instead of limbs, were an uncountable amount of vines.

‘Truly a embodiment of nature ‘ Vaccine man silently thought 

They both stared having a silent mental conversation beforeuncontrollable vines with a thick, dark aura surrounding them surrounded Vaccine man

he began to grow his body slowly beginning to change 

* * *

Okame

* * *

Arthur Leywin [1] woke up the last thing he remembered was a guy with spiky black hair saving him from the second eldrerwood guardian 

“ Your awake “ Elijah Knight asked

“ the ring..” Arthur asked weakly

Few moments later 

“ Where did he go ? “ Arthur asked 

“ He just vanished into air taking one of the mana core with him “ Elijah replied “ Must have been a deviant or some rare beast will “

* * *

[1] Arthur Leywin is the protagonist of The beginning after the end Webcomic series read it its really good  👍

* * *


End file.
